Edwin von Wessex
Edwin war ein Prinz von Wessex, Sohn von Edward dem Älteren. Er war 920 bis 933 Unterkönig von Kent. Geschichte Als Edward der Ältere 924 starb, hinterließ er fünf Söhne aus drei Ehen. Edmund und Eadred waren noch Kinder und somit von der Nachfolge ausgeschlossen. Edwards vorsichtige Expansionsbemühungen wurden zunichte gemacht, als die Mercier Edwards ältesten Sohn Aethelstan - aufgezogen am Hof von Edwards Schwester Aethelflaed, Lady von Mercia - zu ihrem König wählten, während die Menschen in Wessex Aelfweard wollten, den ältesten Sohn von Edwards zweiter Frau Aelfflaed, der möglicherweise Edwards eigene Wahl als Nachfolger war. Aelfweards "plötzlicher und unerwarteter Tod" Alan Thacker, "Dynastic monasteries and family cults: Edward the Elder's sainted kindred" in Edward the Elder 899-924 sechzehn Tage - manche Quellen sagen auch, vier oder sogar sechs Wochen - nach Edwards eigenem Tod, änderte das, doch Aethelstan scheint nicht von den Westsachsen als König anerkannt worden zu sein, bis ein Jahr vergangen war, was andeutet, dass es möglicherweise Widerstand gegen ihn und Unterstützung für Edwin gab. Paul Hill, The Age of Athelstan: England's forgotten history Die Quellen zu Edwins Leben sind sehr begrenzt. Irgendwann während der Herrschaft seines Halbbruders Aethelstan bezeugte Edwin eine Urkunde, die Land an einen der Minister Aethelstans überschrieb. Er steht in dieser Urkunde unmittelbar unter seinem Bruder und unterschrieb als Aetheling. Es gibt die Vermutung, dass Edwin von seinem Vater gegen 920 zum Unterkönig von Kent gemacht worden war. Er war sein ältester überlebender legitimer Sohn, wenn man die (unbewiesene) Behauptung als wahr akzeptiert, dass sein älterer Halbbruder Aethelstan illegitim war. Edwin die Herrschaft über Kent zu übergeben, bedeutete, ihn als Thronerben anzuerkennen (was die vorherigen Könige von Wessex so gehandhabt hatten). Da Edwin nicht sein Nachfolger wurde, muss man annehmen, dass er zufrieden war in seinem eigenen Königreich und nicht den Wunsch verspürte, England zu regieren. Dennoch scheint Aethelstan ihn als potentiellen Rivalen angesehen zu haben, oder er wurde in späteren Jahren eine Bedrohung. Laut der Angelsächsischen Chronik ertrank Edwin 933 auf dem Meer. ASC, Jahr 933 Die fränkischen Annalen des Abtes Folcuin Folcuin von Lobbes, (935-990), angeblich aus dem Haus der Karolinger. geben mehr Hinweise: Edwin bestieg ein Schiff, um den Kanal zu überqueren, nachdem Unruhen im Reich ihn vertrieben hatten. Ein Sturm kam auf, das Schiff brach und sein Körper wurde mitten auf dem Meer von Bord gespült. Graf Adelolf, der ein Verwandter von ihm war - durch seine Mutter Aelfthryth, eine Schwester von Edward dem Älteren - barg seinen Leichnam und ließ in im Kloster Saint Bertin bestatten. Folcuin von Lobbes, Gesta abbatum sithiensium (Taten der Äbte von St. Bertin) Einige Historiker sehen darin den Nachweis, dass es eine Rebellion gegen Aethelstan gegeben haben könnte, die vom Königshaus ausging. Der mittelalterliche Chronist Symeon of Durham behauptet sogar, dass Edwins Tod auf Anweisung von Aethelstan geschah. Frank Stenton, Anglo-Saxon England William of Malmesbury behauptet, es hätte eine längere Vorgeschichte gegeben, die damit begann, dass ein Attentäter namens Aelfred Aethelstan blenden und durch Edwin ersetzen wollte. In dieser Version schickte der eifersüchtige Aethelstan Edwin in einem lecken Boot fort, ohne Ruder, Nahrung und ohne Wasser. Verzweifelt warf sich Edwin selbst ins Meer und ertrank. Stammtafel # ♔ Edward der Ältere ⚭ I Ecgwynn; ⚭ II Aelfflaed ⚭ III Eadgifu von Kent ## | ♔ Aethelstan ## | Edith ⚭ Sitric Caech von Northumbria ## || Aelfweard ## || Edwin (Kent, 920-933) ## || Aedgiva ⚭ I ♔ Karl III von Westfranken; ⚭ II Heribert der Alte, Graf von Meaux und Troyes ## || ⛪ Aethelhild von Wilton ## || Aedhilda ⚭ Hugo der Große ## || Editha ⚭ ♔ Otto I der Große ## || ⛪ Aedfleda von Wilton. ## || Aelfgifu ⚭ Ludwig, Graf von Thurgau ## ||| ♔ Edmund I ⚭ I Aelfgifu von Shaftesbury; ⚭ II Aethelflaed von Damerham ## ||| ♔ Eadred ## ||| ⛪ Edburh von Winchester ## ||| Eadgifu (unsicher) Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Haus Wessex Kategorie:König von Kent